


Sweet Kiss

by PinkPaperStars



Series: IronWatts Week [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: IronWatts Week (RWBY), Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars
Summary: October 9th: First kiss / Last kiss"The first time James kissed him was the first time Arthur felt truly alive."
Relationships: James Ironwood/Arthur Watts
Series: IronWatts Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955929
Kudos: 8





	Sweet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Look I can write soft and sweet things.

The first time James kissed him was the first time Arthur felt truly alive. 

They had known each other for two years. James had been one of the specialists supervising Arthur’s basic training. It was mandatory for all those enrolling in the military. Arthur took his basic training after getting his engineering degree, and before starting medical school. Technically when he entered the military he was going to be in the science division, and work on various projects while in medical school. 

Others in his basic training thought there was no way Arthur was going to make it through. Too skinny, too lanky, and not prepared enough for military life. 

But he had impressed his Commanding Officer, and James had been friendly and encouraging to him. It was the first time he hadn’t passed something as top of his class, but he hadn’t expected to. He did expect to be mercy passed through basic training, just to get him into the military science division and for him to do his residency in the medical division with the military. 

But with the help from James he was able to pass basic training. 

They had kept in contact once Arthur had started his studies. It had started with the older man checking in Arthur to make sure he wasn’t over working himself. And then they started sharing meals together when they could find the time to. It evolved to them spending time together when they had days off. 

Arthur did quite enjoy James’ company. He was smart and funny. He was easy to talk to. They were both ambitious, though the focus of their ambitions were different. And James was handsome and easy to like. He knew that he was developing feelings for the other. Though he didn’t think anything would come of it. 

James had surprised him with the kiss. 

They had been out for a meal. The specialist was leaving in a few days for an away mission, and they had just wanted to spend some time together before James left. Arthur was also in need of a breath from his studies, having finished midterms that week. It had been a long week, and getting to catch up with the blue eyes huntsman had been nice. 

James had walked him back to his loft after they finished dinner. It was only a few blocks away from the restaurant they went to. And James had parked at his complex so they could walk there. It was a warm evening, and made for a nice walk. When they stopped in front of Arthur’s building he stopped to fish his keys out of his pocket. 

“I suppose I’ll see you when you get back then?” Arthur smiled lightly once he pulled his keys out of his pocket. James was going to be gone for two weeks, he was going to miss him.

“Yeah. Be careful and don’t work yourself too hard,” James smiled softly at him.

“You be safe, okay?” Arthur said, nodding to him. He was about to step towards his door when James grabbed onto his arm. He stopped and before he could say anything James had pressed his mouth softly against Arthur’s. 

He froze for a moment, before settling his one hand on James’s arm, and the other on his waist. James’ lips were warm and a little chapped from the cold of Solitas. His hand was warm on Arthur’s cheek as they kissed. 

They had several soft kisses, before James slid his tongue into Arthur’s mouth. He sighed softly against the other’s mouth and kissed him back. 

It wasn’t the first time that Arthur had kissed someone. It wasn’t even the first time that Arthur had kissed another man. But it was the first time that Arthur felt his toes curl from a kiss. And his skin got flush under his layers protecting him from the Atlas cold. Because even on a warm night, it was just less cold than normal. He felt his stomach flutter as James’ hand slipped from his face to hold his neck. Arthur’s fingers curled into the fabric of James’ jacket. 

After a few moments, James pulled back from the kiss. It was a slow and sweet ending, with a few soft kisses as they finished kissing. Arthur’s face was warm from the kiss, and when he opened his eyes to look at James, there was a dust of pink on his cheeks. 

“Would you like to come inside?” 

“I would very much so. But I don’t want to rush this,” James said, kissing Arthur softly again. “I’d rather take you on a few dates first. If I’m not reading this wrong,”

It wasn’t the answer that Arthur had expected. He was much more used to men who were interested in getting hot and sweaty with him right away. The kind of men that only called him late at night, only interested in one thing. 

This was refreshing. It felt good to be wanted for something that wasn’t just his willingness to put out. 

“You’re not. I would very much like that,” Arthur smiled. 

“Then I’ll take you out when I get back, okay?”

“I’ll look forward to it,” James kissed him again, and held him close. It was a nice goodbye, and a promise for when they saw each other again. 

Arthur went to sleep with the taste of James on his lips, and a flutter in his stomach.


End file.
